memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cardassianische Rebellion
right|150px|Logo der Cardassianer Unter dem Begriff Cardassianische Rebellion versteht man im allgemeinen die Auflehnung der Cardassianer gegen ihre Verbündeten vom Dominion im letzten Jahr des Dominion-Kriegs. Vorgeschichte thumb|Legat Damar, der Rebellenführer und Befreier von Cardassia Nach dem Rückzug von Bajor nach der langjährigen Besetzung von Bajor und den Verlusten im Krieg mit den Klingonen sind die Cardassianer schwer in ihrem Stolz verletzt und versuchen alles, um wieder an Macht zu gewinnen. ( ) Durch den Anschluss an das Dominion und den Ausbruch des Dominion-Kriegs im Jahr 2373 gewinnt Cardassia als harter politischer Gegner der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten und des klingonischen Reiches enorm an Stärke. Diese Stellung ändert sich jedoch nach einigen Misserfolgen des cardassianischen Militär, wie etwa des Verlustes von Terok Nor und der Niederlage von Chin'toka. Weiter geschwächt wird die Position durch den Beitritt der Breen-Konföderation zum Dominion ( ). Die Form der Dreiecksallianz hat zur Folge, dass viele Gebiete des cardassianischen Territoriums in die Hände der Breen fallen. Der Führer der cardassianischen Streitmacht, Legat Damar, erfährt von dem Abkommen und den Zugeständnissen der Gründerin und den Breen erst bei einem Finalen Treffen der Parteien und ist darüber erbost. Da die Cardassia, die immer mehr an Einfluss verlieren, nun nur noch Mitglieder zweiter Klasse sind kann er dies nicht länger hinnehmen. Eine formellen Beschwerde bei Weyoun bleibt ergebnislos. Das Dominion bleibt hart. Den letzten Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaifen bringt, ist die Tatsache, dass das Dominion 500.000 Cardassianer des elften Ordens von den Klingonen abschlachten lässt, ohne Unterstützung zu schicken. Damar fühlt sich nun gezwungen zu handelt. Er errichtet mit einer kleinen Zahl Anhänger den Cardassianischen Widerstand. ( ) Ausbreitung der Rebellion Ausruf und erste Aktivitäten der Rebellion Gemeinsam mit seinem Freund und Vertrauten Gul Rusot plant Damar einen ersten Angriff auf das Dominion. Dazu besorgt Rusot eine Liste loyaler Cardassianer, deren Unterstützung er sicher sein kann. Auch wenn die Liste nicht lang ist, so starten die Beiden mit der geringen Anzahl an Verbündeten einen Angriff auf Rondac III. Damar ist sich sicher, dass weitere Cardassianer ihnen folgen, wenn die ersten Erfolge der Rebellion eintreten. Der Angriff auf Rondac III ist durchaus erfolgreich. Zwar gelingt es den Rebellen nicht, den ganzen Planeten einzunehmen, doch sie schaffen es die Kloneinrichtung auf dem Planeten zu zerstören. Weyoun, der dies erfährt, nimmt diesen Anschlag persönlich, besteht so doch die Gefahr, dass er der letzte Klon mit dem Namen Weyoun sein wird. Nach dem Angriff setzt Damar folgende Meldung über einen offenen Kanal ab: thumb||Damar ruft zum cardassianischen Widerstand auf :...und so hat unsere Regierung vor zwei Jahren ein Abkommen mit dem Dominion unterzeichnet. Darin hat das Dominion versprochen den Einfluss Cardassias im ganzen Alpha-Quadranten zu vergrößern. Als Gegenleistung haben wir uns verpflichtet dem Krieg gegen die Föderation und ihrer Alliierten anzuschließen. Cardassianer hatten niemals Angst vor dem Krieg. Eine Tatsache, die wir in diesen vergangenen zwei Jahren immer wieder unter Beweis gestellt haben. Sieben Millionen unserer tapferen Soldaten haben ihr Leben gelassen, um unsere Teil des Abkommens zu erfüllen. Und was hat das Dominion im Gegenzug geleistet? Nichts. Keine dazu gewonnenen Territorien. Tatsächlich hat sich unser Einfluss im Quadranten stark verringert und was die Sache noch schlimmer macht, wir sind nicht mehr Herren in unserem eigenen Haus. Reisen sie irgendwo hin in Cardassia, was finden sie vor? Jem'Hadar, Vorta und jetzt Breen. Anstatt die Invasoren zu sein, haben sich die Anderen bei uns ausgebreitet. Unsere Alliirten haben uns erobert, ohne einen einzigen Schuss abzufeuern. Aber jetzt reicht es. Heute Morgen haben Sonderkommandos des ersten, dritten und neunten Ordens Cardassias den Außenposten des Dominion auf Rondac III angegriffen. Dieser Angriff markiert den ersten Schritt auf Weg zur Befreiung unserer Heimat von den wahren Unterdrückern des Alpha-Quadranten. Ich rufe alle Cardassianer auf, leistet Widerstand. Leistet heute Widerstand. Leistet in auch morgen. Leistet ihn. So lange bis der letzte Soldat des Dominion von unserem Boden vertrieben wurde. Die Nachricht wird auch in der Föderation mit Erleichterung aufgenommen, da man sich zeitgleich über die Energiedämpfungswaffe der Breen sorgen macht, gegen die man momentan keinen Schutz hat. Doch die Rebellion ist genau das, was den Wissenschaftlern der Föderation Zeit bringt. Man muss sie irgendwie unterstützen. ( ) Anschluss der Föderation Kurz nach dem Beginn der Rebellion ist der Föderation klar, dass diese unbedingt am Leben gehalten werden muss, um somit das Dominion zu schwächen, so lange man kein Mittel gegen ihre Energiedämpfungswaffe hat. Ein geordneter Widerstand muss her. Doch weder die rebellierenden Cardassianer, noch die Föderation haben geeignete Leute dafür. Die einzige Person, die Erfahrung im Untergrundkampf hat und verfügbar ist, ist Colonel Kira. Aus diesem Grund schickt Captain Sisko sie gemeinsam mit Odo und Garak, der über seine Verbindungen auf Cardassia Prime Kontakt zu Damar aufnimmt, als Verstärkung zu den Rebellen. Um die Cardassianer nicht ganz vor den Kopf zu stoßen, indem man eine Offizierin des bajoranischen Militärs schicht, erhält Kira ein Offizierspatent der Sternenflotte und wird zum Commander ernannt. Und wirklich. Der Stolz der Cardassianer lässt es gerade noch zu, dass man Hilfe in Form von Replikatoren und Waffen von der Föderation annimmt, aber eine Bajoranische Widerstandskämpferin als Unterstützung ist für einige der Rebellen, darunter Rusot, wie ein Schlag ins Geschicht. Damar allerdings weiß die Hilfe Kiras, trotz seiner vorherigen Abneigung ihr gegenüber, zu schätzen und unterstützt sie. Auch die Notwendigen Veränderungen, die Kira einführt, als sie der Rebellion beitritt, tragen nicht zu ihrer Beliebtheit bei. Sie schlägt vor, dass man den Widerstand in eine Zellenstruktur anlegt. Das macht die einzelnen Zellen zwar verwundbarer, da sich kleine Gruppen schwerer verteidigen lassen, aber wenn eine Gruppe zerstört wird, ist nicht der ganze Widerstand ausgelöscht. Damar stimmt zum Leidwesen seiner Anhänger zu. Auch ein zweiter Vorschlag, der das Misstrauen der Kirakritiker noch weit vergrößert, ist der Angriff auf Dominionziele, die von Cardassianern bewacht werden. Der Vorschlag findet zuerst auch bei Damar keinen Anklang. Erst als Kira erklärt, dass das Dominion, sobald man merkt, dass keine von Cardassianern bewachten Einrichtungen angegriffen werden, Cardassianer an allen ihren Einrichtungen postieren werden, stimmt Damar zu. Aber vielen geht dieser Schritt Kiras zu weit. ( ) Erfolge der Rebellion Die Umstrukturierung des Widerstands bringt auch bald erste Erfolge. Es gelingt insgesammt 18 Stützpunkte der Rebellion aufzubauen und zunächst ist es dem Dominion nicht möglich, diese ausfindig zu machen. So wird als erste neue Aktion die von Cardassianern bewachte Einrichtung auf Adarak Prime angegriffen, da diese einige Schwachstellen aufweist. ( ) Es folgen über die nächsten Wochen weitere erfolgreiche Angriffe. Auch wenn die Ausführung durch die Cardassianer manchmal zu Wünschen übrig lässt. So führt eine falsch angebrachte Bombe, die zwar ihr Ziel, einen Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger, zerstört, aber nicht an der offensichtlichen Position angebracht wird, zu weiteren Spannungen zwischen Rusot und Kira. Doch bei einigen Mitwirkenden braucht sich Kira weniger Sorgen um die Ausführung, als um den gesundheitlichen Zusatnd zu machen. Doch Odo, der mit dem morphogenen Virus infiziert ist und dessen Zustand sich durch die vielen Einsätze schnell verschlechtert, kämpft aufopferungsvoll für die Rebellion. So gelingt es nicht zuletzt durch seine Hilfe, die Tevak-Schiffswerft zu zerstören. Aber auch die Föderation provitiert weiter von den Rebellen. So gelingt es dem Widerstand um Damar und Kira, einen Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger inklusive funktionsfähiger Energiedämpfungswaffe von der Kelvas-Reparaturstation zu entwenden. Dabei kommt auch Odo wieder eine wichtige Rolle zu. Da das Dominion mittlerweile keinen Cardassianern mehr das Tragen einer Waffe auf einem Schiff der Jem'Hadar gestattet, verwandelt sich Odo als Gründerin und läßt sich von den Jem'Hadar eine Plasmawaffe geben, die er an die Cardassianer weitergibt, der die anwesenden Jem'Hadar und die Vorta tötet. Dieser Einsatz ist gleichzeitig auch der letzte Einsatz für die Rebellion für Odo und Rusot. Das Ende für Odos Dienste deutet sich schon lange an, denn sein Zustand ist mitlerweile äußerst kritisch. So wird er bei der anschließenden Übergabe der Daten der Energiedämpfungswaffe an die Föderation auf Deep Space 9 gelassen. Rusots Ende kommt allerdings plötzlich. Er will die Energiedämpfungswaffe behalten und der Föderation nicht helfen, sondern erneut ein starkes Cardassia aufbauen. Zudem möchte er Kira, die er mehr denn je haßt, töten. Doch Damar erkennt, dass es dieses starke Cardassia nicht mehr geben wird und er weiß, dass er seine Ziele nur mit verbündeten erreichen kann. Auch wenn Rusot sein Freund ist, so steht er doch für ein veraltetes Cardassia und Damar selbst tötet ihn. ( ) Bald wollen sich weitere Cardassianer der Rebellion anschließen. Auch wenn es riskant ist, so will sich Damar, zusammen mit Kira und Garak mit Legat Goris, Gul Revok und Gul Seltan treffen. Es winkt eine Verstärkung des Widerstands mit 600.000 Mann. ( ) Vernichtung der Rebellion thumb|Eine Aufzeichnung der Zerstörung der Stützpunkte der cardassianischen Rebellion Das Dominion kann dem ganzen nicht tatenlos zusehen. Es ist klar, dass sich das Dominion nicht gleichzeitig gegen die Allianz aus Föderation, Klingonen und Romulanern und gegen die Rebellion durchsetzen kann. Da man die Rebellen nicht aufspüren kann und um sie zu bestrafen, läßt die Gründerin Damars Familie aufspüren und töten. Zusätzlich werden alle Lehrer, Beamte und Wissenschaftler befragt. Doch diese Taten lassen den Haß gegenüber dem Dominion in Damar nur steigen. ( ) Doch nicht alle Cardassianer sind mit Damar einer Meinung. Gul Revok geht sogar so weit, dass der die Rebellion verrät. Zum Schein gibt er an, dass er sich mit Damar und authorisierten Vertretern der Föderation, in dem Fall Kira und Garak, treffen will, um über den Beitritt zu reden. Damar ist einverstanden. Er will sich mit ihm und den ebenfalls beitrittwilligen Legat Goris und Gul Seltan auf Cardassia Prime treffen. Das Treffen wird zu einem Desaster. Kaum beamen Damar, Kira und Garak in eine Höhle auf dem Planeten, müssen sie aus sicherer Position mit ansehen, wie die Jem'Hadar die Leute um Goris und Seltan töten. Gleichzeitig wird der Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger der Rebellen zerstört. Zudem gelingt es dem Dominion auch, alle 18 Stützpunkte der Rebellion zu vernichten. Es gibt nur drei überlebende der Rebellion an diesem Tag: Legat Damar, Commander Kira und Garak. Um den Cardassianern zu zeigen, dass sich die Lage normalisiert, wird sofort ein neuer cardassianischer Offizier im Hauptquartier des Dominion eingeführt. Legat Broca nimmt seinen Dienst auf. ( ) Neuaufbau der Rebellion Neue Ziele Nach dem Schock der Zerschlagung der Rebellion ziehen sich Damar, Kira und Garak in ein Versteck zurück. Die einzige Person, die der im Exil lebende Schneider von Deep Space 9 noch kennt, ist Mila. Sie lebt immer noch im Haus seines Vaters, Enabran Tain und läßt die drei bei sich im Keller Unterschlupf finden. Man richtet sich darauf ein, den Rest des Krieges in dem Keller zu verbringen. Doch schon bald kommt Mila mit neuen Nachrichten. Die Cardassianer auf den Straßen glauben nicht, dass Damar tot ist. Einige gehen davon aus, dass er sich in den Bergen versteckt, andere berichten, dass ein Cousin sich mit ihm trifft. Damar ist sich sicher, dass dies daran liegt, dass kein Cardassianer den Aussagen des Dominion nach all den Lügen mehr glaubt. Doch Kira ist sich sicher, dass mehr dahinter steckt. Sie denkt, dass Damar mittlerwiele eine Legende für Cardassia ist und sie will das ausnutzen. Sofort werden neue Pläne geschmiedet und man will die Zivilbevölkerung von Cardassia Prime mit einubeziehen. Als erstes soll eine Jem'Hadar-Kaserne zerstört werden. Dies gelingt, auch wenn man dabei Gefahr läuft, beinahe selbst sein Leben zu lassen. Doch sofort nach dem Anschlag erkennen die umherstehenden ihren Helden und es kommt zu einer spontanen Rede Damars: :Bürger von Cardassia, höhrt mir zu! Das Dominion hat euch gesagt, dass die Rebellion niedergeschlagen währe. Was ihr heute hier gesehen habt beweist, dass das wieder eine Lüge ist. Unser Kampf für Freiheit geht weiter. Aber er wird hier stattfinden, in den Straßen. Ich rufe alle Cardassianer auf, sich zu erheben. Erhebt euch und schließt euch mir an. Ich brauche euch als meine Armee. Wenn wir zusammenhalten kann uns nichts aufhalten. Die Freiheit sie wird... sie wird uns gehören! Die Rede zeigt erste Wirkung und die Menge stimmt in den Ruf nach Freiheit ein. ( ) Die Antwort des Dominion thumb|Cardassia liegt in Trümmern. Entscheidung thumb|Die cardassianische Flotte wechselt die Seiten. Nachwirkungen Trotz der Verluste, die die Cardassianische Rebellion mit sich trug, hat sie erheblich dazu beigetragen, die Freiheit in der Cardassiansichen Union, die von dem Dominion unterworfen wurde, wiederherzustellen. ( ) Struktur der Rebellion Siehe auch: Widerstandszelle Helden des Widerstands Legad Damar Garak Commander Kira Odo Weitere bekannte Mitglieder * Bronok * Ekoor * Rusot * Seskal Sympathisanten * Goris * Lonar * Mila * Seltan * Vornar Verrätar * Revok Stützpunkte Ursprüngliche Stützpunkte * Atbar Prime * Quinor VII * Regulak IV * Rondac III * Simperia * Plus 13 weitere Späterer Stützpunk * Keller des Hauses von Enabran Tain auf Cardassia Prime Zitate Hintergrundinformationen * Die Erfolge der Rebellion ziehen sich über mehrere Wochen Hinweg, bis hin zu dem Verrat von Revok. Alleine zwischen dem Hinzustoßen Kiras, Odos und Garaks und dem Abschuss des Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjägers vergehen mehrere Wochen, auch wenn dies alles innerhalb von 2 Episoden - - geschieht. Odos Aussage, dass die Tatsache, dass er seine Form in den letzten Wochen einige dutzend Mal ändern musste, seine Krankheit verschlimmert, weist darauf hin, dass die Rebellion bei weitem mehr aktivetäten unternimmt, als bekannt sind. * Es wird nie geklärt, wie das Dominion die 18 Stützpunkte findet. Unklar ist, woher Gul Revok die Informationen über deren Standort hat, da er noch kein Mitglied der Rebellion ist. Quellen * DS9 ** "Der Abgesandte, Teil I" ** "Der Abgesandte, Teil II" ** "Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil I" ** "Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil II" ** "Zu neuer Würde" ** "Im Lichte des Infernos" ** "Zu den Waffen!" ** "Eine sonderbare Kombination" ** "Im Angesicht des Bösen" ** "Ein Unglück kommt selten allein" ** "Kampf mit allen Mitteln" ** "In den Wirren des Krieges" ** "Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil I" ** "Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil II" Kategorie:Ereignis en:Cardassian Rebellion